respawnablesfandomcom-20200223-history
Chinese New Year 2
For the 2015 Event, check out Chinese New Year (Event). Screenshot_2016-02-04-17-20-01.png Screenshot_2016-02-04-17-20-16.png Screenshot_2016-02-04-17-20-21.png Screenshot_2016-02-04-17-20-26.png Screenshot_2016-02-04-17-20-30.png Chinese New Year 2 is an Event that was released in the Chinese New Year 2 (Update). It started on the 4th of February 2016 and was divided into 2 trials. As to the first event, the main task on this event is to collect as much from the Nian Beasts, which sometimes spawn when a player is killed, as possible in order to win the tier prizes and progress in the event. Explosive weapons and gadgets do more damage to the Nian Beasts and, thus, collecting is faster. The Chinese Heroes Armors help finish the event even faster. The White Hero Armor multiplies by 5x and both the Black Hero Armor and the Red Hero Armor multiply by 10x. Explosion Effectiveness Explosive weapons deal 40% more Damage while explosive gadgets do 60% more Damage to the 3 different Nian enemies. This section will show statistical information showing the amount of Fortune Points you get with each weapon. * Dragon Breath Cannon: * Thumper: * Rocket Guitar Case: * Missile Launcher: * Bazooka: * Howitzer: * Scoped Rocket Launcher: * Fire Fist: * Grenade Launcher: * Death From Below: * Dual Grenade Pistols: Note: MOST of the time, the Great Nian was attacked. But attacking other Nian beasts may give other results. Trials First Trial Second Trial Trivia * Nian (年) means year. The Nian (年) creature is a dragon-like beast that haunts Chinese New Year in hopes of bringing misfortune and despair. However, its merciless intimidation becomes cowardice at the sight of red and the sound of firecrackers. This is why most Chinese New Year attire is red. * The new final tier-prize, the Monkey Staff, is most likely to be a homage to the Monkey King, Sun Wukong. * This is the first event which releases 3 weapons for free. * This is the second event to release a grand event prize weapon (Dragon's Breath Cannon) for the second time in another event, the first being the Hand Grenade Fest 2 (Thumper). * This is the first event which only has two trials. * The most points can be earned by equipping the Red or Black Hero Armor (10x) and the Rocket Guitar Case. Shooting a clip of 6 into the Great Nian will increase the points by 192x6x10=11520 points. It takes approximately four clips to banish the Great Nian, resulting in a total of 11520x4+10000=56080 points, provided that no one else hits the beast or the player. It takes about 3 clips to kill the Great Nian when using the Rocket Guitar Case and the Black Charro Mask. * Strangely, after the fifth tier in the second trial, the amount of points needed to complete the tiers decreases instead of increasing. The reason for this is unknown. Galleries Facebook/Twitter 123456.png 3.7.0 FB1.png 3.7.0 FB2.png 3.7.0 FB6.png 3.7.0 FB5.png 3.7.0 FB4.png 3.7.0 FB7.png 3.7.0 FB8.png Loading Pages 3.7.0 load1.PNG 3.7.0 load4.PNG 3.7.0 load2.PNG 3.7.0 load3.PNG Category:Events Category:2016 Events